Adiós para siempre, Itachi
by Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Un pensamiento de Sasuke a su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha.


**Adiós para siempre, Itachi  
**

_Por Tsuki Lawliet_

.

.

Verte morir frente a mis ojos

Ya no era lo mismo, no se sentía igual

Aquel sentimiento de gloria que creía

No era el mismo, estaba fuera de lugar

Un retrato mordaz de agonía

Al ver el alivio en tus ojos, al escuchar tus palabras.

Deseaba no sentir, anhelaba no vivir

Aquel día murió mi vida, se estremeció aquel odio

La pétrea oscuridad que me invadía…

.

La rabia que por ti existía

Ya no existe más, porque tu vida fue mía

Aun no puedo creer que todo por mi darías

Yo odiándote eternamente, hasta que vi caer el velo de la mentira

Descubrir lo mucho que me querías

Cuanta rabia, arrepentimiento…

Cuanto dolor

.

La luna se imponía en el cielo este de la guarida

No bajaba la guardia, pero la nostalgia no era más pasiva

Recordando aquellos días

Momentos amables, de complicidad y suaves sonrisas

Tal vez ese lazo jamás se rompería, y tampoco pienso romperlo

No importa si mi destino es el odio y la oscuridad

No pienso abandonar este nuevo incentivo

No creo poder arrancar la calidez de tus actos

Tú querías que no sufriera, pero si tan solo supieras

Como esta serpiente llego a convertirse en halcón

Tal vez comprenderías

El dolor que ahora siento…

La ira ahora es mi amiga…

.

Es tan difícil, no pensar en la venganza

Cuando mi único objetivo había sido el de matarte

Sonrío amargamente y pienso en el estúpido que soy

Por no haberlo sabido antes; por no haberte entendido

Tu posición era cruel, matar a tu mejor amigo no era opción

Segar la vida de los tuyos tampoco lo era…

Eso muy bien lo se.

Pero escuchando mil veces lo mismo, aun sigo sin creerlo

Solo querías protegerme…

.

_Protegerme…_

_._

Las lágrimas del cielo caen, y encubren las mías propias

La agonía de mi alma, el inclemente tormento de mi corazón…

Divago pensando en esta ironía

Antes solía odiarte como producto del dolor

Ahora no hago más que recordarte…

El lazo que un día nos pudo unir, vive cada día más dentro de mí

Jamás te olvidare, tenlo por seguro

Tal vez estés en algún lado o en ninguna parte

Tal vez no escuches mis sollozos frente a este ocaso

Pero jamás dejare de escuchar aquello último que me dijiste:

.

"_Perdóname Sasuke, pero no habrá una próxima vez"_

.

Esas palabras resuenan en mi mente y se expanden como ondas

Se marcan como una huella, hacen un lugar en la eternidad

Remarco este dolor y este sentimiento lúgubre

Al querer recordarte…

Aunque no lo creas ahora eres mi motivo,

Una razón más para estar vivo

Cumpliré mi venganza, así, al fin podre ver la luz, al final de mi camino

.

Es una pena que no miremos hacia el mismo ideal

Tú eras la luz misma, un ser en demasía, valiente

Yo tengo mis propias convicciones y créeme

A lo mejor lo voy a lamentar…

_._

_No soy como tu_

.

Todo por no poder omitir la verdad

Por estar cubierto por el hielo… de la más fría y cruda verdad…

.

Hermano mayor, te extrañare,

Guardare tus sentimientos en mi corazón

Vengare cada lágrima de sangre que derramaste

Te perdonare mil veces, para limpiar cada una de tus culpas

Estés donde estés

No sigas sufriendo el tormento de los vivos

Descansa en el silencio, duerme con tranquilidad

Que yo viviré recordando tu calidez y tu sonrisa

Encuentra paz para tu alma…

Y si algún día, tuvieses la oportunidad de vivir

Vive con alegría, y no llores más

Tu no lo mereces, no un ser tan amable como tu

Un sacrificio para un mundo podrido

Una noble alma que lucho por la paz…

.

Adiós hermano mayor,

Adiós para siempre, Itachi…

.

"_Muchas veces la realidad no es más que una artimaña de nuestra propia confusión, nos cegamos ante lo evidente y preferimos creer lo que vemos o escuchamos, dejando la verdad en el aire y juzgamos sin ver más allá de los hechos._

_No olvidemos, que no somos perfectos y lo que podríamos creer que es lo correcto, puede no ser más que un acto erróneo…Trayendo como consecuencias, el arrepentimiento, el sufrimiento y un dolor, que no siempre, es fácil de curar…"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas finales.**

Esta pequeña historia-poema, es un pequeño pensamiento de Sasuke, con respecto a su hermano Itachi. Refleja el arrepentimiento, el dolor y la ira que siente…

Espero les haya gustado, por favor comenten es necesario para ver cuales son los fallos. Agradecida estaré por ellos …

Nos leemos en próximas historias…

Cuídense mucho

**Tsuki Lawliet**


End file.
